Desierto
by Steph la Kukaracha
Summary: Ginny y Draco, el deseo, el olvido, la pasion, y la cancion "Desierto" de Fito Paez.
1. Default Chapter

"Desierto"

Cap. I

Mi aspecto perverso, mi lívido porno

Mi circulo abierto, mi tacto de oro

Tu espalda es un arpa, tus piernas un coro

Que tienen en mente, hacérmelo todo

Yo soy ese rayo que cayó del cielo

Que vino a quemarte desde el mismo infierno

Vos sos el espacio que habitan tus miedos

Yo tengo el coraje y tengo el deseo

Quiero tu lado salvaje, no necesito palabras

Quiero sacarme las ropas, que no me sirven de nada

No soy turista de viaje

Soy pasajero intranquilo

No me provoques ahora

Tengo un cuchillo con filo

Y nada de lo que me digas amor

Va a sacarme de este desierto.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sentí como la puerta se abrió y luego se cerró de un portazo; quite mi vista dela ventana y me giré para darme cuenta que había entrado a mi solitario compartimiento. "Maldito Potter! susurraste, note como una gota de sudor bajaba por tu rostro, y luego al parecer apenas notaste mi presencia, te mire fijamente a los ojos y tu me miraste también, con esa mirada pervertida que sueles tener, esa mirada con la que haces enrojecer y desvistes a todas las chicas que pasen frente a ti, todas las chicas que ven lo irresistible y 100% deseable que es tu cuerpo entero. 

- Malfoy –dije, aun mirándolo-

- Weasley –respondiste, en un tono increíblemente sensual-

Me puse de pie, entre miradas de odio y deseo a la vez.

- No me digas que estas sola sufriendo de nuevo por el estúpido de Potter –me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi-

- Tu también sufres por él, ¿no? Por ese "maldito Potter" –dije-

- -sonreíste malvada, sexy e irónicamente, acercándote más y más a mi- solo que yo no sufro por su amor, preciosa. Busco vengar a mi padre –una chispa de odio se reflejo en tus ojos grises-

Y justamente cuando terminaste de hablar, justo cuando termine de ver como al hablar e movían tus sensuales y provocadores labios, además del adictivo peligro y, aunque suene raro, "aroma a sexo" que inspiras al estar en cualquier lugar; justo en ese momento me sujetaste fuertemente por la cintura y me atrajiste casi posesivamente hacia ti.

- No tienes porque sufrir por él, Ginny –me dijiste tan cerca que pude sentir tu aliento en mi rostro, tu pecho contra el mío, tu mano sujetando posesivamente mi cuerpo y esa agradable y excitante sensación de estar cuerpo a cuerpo contigo.

Tanta sensualidad, tanto sentirte, tan poca distancia, y tantas palabras me estaban volviendo loca, y dejando fácilmente a un lado el orgullo Weasley, me lance en un beso apasionado, posesivo, casi agresivo contra tus labios. Habiendo practicado ya con casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts, me respondiste un beso igual de salvaje y apasionado. 

Aun besándonos lujuriosamente me arrinconaste hasta la pared del vagón, sentía tus labios recorrer los míos, recorrer mi cuello, mis manos recorrían tu espalda, sentí unos leves pero cada vez mas excitantes mordisqueos en mi cuello, me hacías sentir cada vez mas excitada mientras nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban.

Tus manos viajaron desde mi cintura y recorrieron mi silueta hasta llegar a la parte trasera de mi "brasier" y con una sutileza y genialidad que espantarían me lo soltaste. 

A la par mis manos empezaban a subir tu camisa, pudiendo sentir cada centímetro de tu pecho, cada centímetro de tu espalda... 

Comence a morder una de tus orejas muy sensualmente, mientras tus manos jugaban con mis senos.

Me apresure en bajar mis manos hasta tu trasero, pero justo cuando empezaba a divertirme con tu bello amiguito de atrás se escucho como se abría la puerta del compartimiento. 

Nuestro acto se detuvo de inmediato, nuestros ojos de dirigieron rápidamente hacia la puerta, rogando para que no fuera mi hermano.

Me sentí un poco aliviada, solo un poquitin aliviada al ver a un chico de gafas, con una peculiar cicatriz, y una mirada de shock que no había visto nunca en nadie.

- ¡¿Ginny, Malfoy!? –gritó anonadado-

Me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor que entrara mi hermano en vez de él...

------------------------------------------------------------

Holas!! ¿cómo estas? Chévere, okas!

Weno, un fic más, que fastidio ¿verdad?, pos los dejo con este inicio a ver sino se me tranca de nuevo la imaginación, espero que les  haya gustado, digo, a ver si al fin pego una. Porfas dejenme r/r aunque sea para decir "que estupidez!! Que te pasa niña!! Muerete" este... weno, nos vemos, dense ahí pues!

No le teman a los muertos que los que pueden caminar son los vivos.

Bye!!

Yo.

Steph. 

P.D: va dedicado la pasillito verde de la Av. Victoria!


	2. Cap 2

**Desierto**

2do. Capítulo.

- ¡Harry! ... puedo explicarlo, verás... –intente explicarme rápidamente, buscando en mi cabeza desesperadamente una buena excusa...-

- ¡Shh! –me cortó Harry, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento- tú no tienes que explicarme nada... por ahora

- Entonces lárgate, cara rajada –dijo Malfoy despectivamente- y déjanos continuar con nuestro divertido juego

- ¡Continuar nada! Tú sí eres quien debe darme explicaciones, imbécil. ¿Qué diablos estabas haciéndole a Ginny? –dijo Harry apuntándole con el dedo acusadoramente, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-

- -Malfoy rió burlonamente- ¡No seas idiota, Potter! No tengo que explicarte absolutamente nada. Ya te las arreglarás tú con tu noviecita –decía Malfoy mientras comenzaba a arreglarse la ropa-

- No es mi noviecita –dijo Harry al instante, mirándome de repente, creo que hasta con vergüenza-

- Ah, pues mejor, la tengo para mi solo. –y me miraste profundamente, una mirada pervertida, una mirada que no habría podido nunca ser detenida por Harry, una mirada que aun continuaba besándome y quitándome la ropa- Ahora¡apártate Potter! –empujaste a Harry, quien parecía no poder hacer nada, supongo que del asombro de encontrarnos juntos en aquel vagón, luego abriste la puerta, y te fuiste-

- ¡Estúpido, estúpido Malfoy! –dijo Harry con lo puños cerrados, la cara roja de furia, parecía estar ardiendo del odio, yo también ardía, pero por algo muy distinto al odio- ¡Maldito imbécil! –golpeaste la pared que tenias mas cercana a ti-

- Harry... –intenté decir algo que te calmara- Harry... –pero nada salía de mi boca-

- ¿Por qué, Ginny¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo, Ginny¡¿Eh! Maldita sea... –estallaste gritándome, mirándome fijamente- ¿dejarte manosear por ese como si fueras una cualquiera otra chica del colegio¿eh¿una mas en su lista¡y precisamente él, Ginny¡Precisamente Malfoy¡¿entiendes acaso lo que esto va a significar para Ron!

- -el solo hecho de que en ese momento, entre todas esas frases soltaras el nombre de mi hermano me hizo estremecer, y reaccionar rápidamente- No Harry Por favor, no puedes decirle nada de lo que viste a Ron, nada. –me acerque a ti, ahora estabas sentado en uno de los asientos del compartimiento, con el rostro pensativo y el ceño aun fruncido, mirándome-

- ¿Cómo¿eh¿Acaso realmente pretendes que me quede con la boca cerrada, eh? –volteaste tu vista hacia la ventana- Es absurdo Ginny, no entiendo... con Malfoy... Quizá tengas amnesia o que se yo, pero te ayudaré a recordar con quien andabas besuqueándote. Malfoy: el mismo chico que se burla cada vez que puede tu familia, el que me gasta bromas a mi, y a Hermione que es tu amiga, a Ron que es tu hermano; Malfoy: el hijo de quien se mofa de tu padre y del honor de tu familia. ¿Eh¡¿Ahora si recuerdas, Ginny¡¿Te das cuenta de con que clase de... persona andabas! –aun no me mirabas, estabas perdido en algún paisaje lejano que observabas por la ventana. Yo por mi parte escuchaba todo lo que decías¿acaso creías que no sabía todo eso? Pero... no podía evitarlo, no pensaba en Malfoy como el mismo chico del que me hablaste...

- Harry, escúchame. –tome su rostro entre mis manos, y lo obligue a mirarme; era una mirada punzante, creo que sentía que lo había traicionado- Harry... yo conozco los antecedentes de Malfoy, los he vivido junto a ti, junto a Hermione y mi familia; pero... no se¿sabes? Estoy con él y es solo ese momento... todo lo demás queda atrás, todo se olvida por unos instantes; nos convertimos en dos personas distintas¿si? Y... no me puedo controlar, es inexplicable... solo... es como si algo se posesionara de mi y guiara mis movimientos, pero sé que en el fondo, soy yo, soy yo quien besa a Malfoy, quien lo acaricia, quien se deja besar y quien se deja acariciar... No lo sé Harry, no puedo darte una explicación sensata a lo que sucedió, solo pasó, y necesito Harry, necesito que por favor lo mantengas en secreto, no puedes decirle nada a Ron. Por favor. –cuando terminé ya no tenias el ceño fruncido, y creo que te habías calmado un poco, quizá mis palabras habían surtido cierto efecto, quizá lograrían ganar tu silencio.

En ese momento el tren aminoró su marcha, y luego de unos segundos se detuvo. Habíamos llegado. Soltaste tu rostro de entre mis manos, te pusiste de pie, y caminaste hacia la puerta del compartimiento; creí por momentos mi secreto revelado, y en un movimiento de desesperación sujete tu brazo, haciéndote girar la cabeza para mirarme, casi con lástima. Te miré a los ojos.

- Esta bien, Ginny. –dijiste. Te solté el brazo- No diré nada. –pero ya no me mirabas como antes, el Harry que había conocido había desaparecido para siempre en medio de esa conversación en el compartimiento; pero al menos este otro Harry mantendría la boca cerrada.


	3. Cap 3

_"Habana"_

_Habana a tus pies_

_no sabría como amarte de otra forma_

_Habana a tus pies_

_pasa el tiempo y tu recuerdo no se borra_

_Habana, tu piel,_

_Oh, Habana, tu piel_

_Habana de pie,_

_tanto odio, tanto amor y tantas cosas_

_Habana de pie_

_sólo quiero naufragar hacia tus costas_

_Habana por qué_

_Habana por qué_

_Habana, por qué_

_Tu perfume tan extraño me apasiona_

_Habana, por qué,_

_entre el tango, el son y el mambo me devoras_

_Habana, tu piel_

_Habana tu piel_

"Ah... Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... Es una lástima que el estúpido de Potter nos haya interrumpido... Pues aun recuerdo nuestro pequeño encuentro en el tren. Tu cuerpo contra el mío, y tu piel siendo tan mía... Arrancando besos de tus labios, y tus manos sobre mi cuerpo... ¡Ah! Es que no te me escaparas más, tendrás y vas a ser mía, ese cuerpo deseado estará entre mis brazos, e inevitablemente te entregarás... pues haré lo que sea para obtenerte."

"Oh Malfoy... Aquel episodio no se escapa de mis recuerdos, persiste vagando entre mi mente y cada sensación se convierte en otra que recorre nuevamente mi cuerpo... así como tus manos lo hicieron... haciendo que me estremeciera. Ya no existe un chico con gafas por el cual llorar... pues este deseo por ti Malfoy... Draco, sigue creciendo y apoderándose de mi cuerpo, aunque no lo quisiera de esta manera en un principio... Y descubro entonces que ansío tenerte cerca de nuevo, respirando al mismo compás acelerado, y con el calor intenso que producía el tacto de nuestro cuerpo... ¿por qué tienes que ser tan irremediablemente erótico, sexy, varonil...? Tan irresistible... Ya no me interesa más nada... al diablo todos los demás... ahora solo quiero ser tuya."

Bajo la escalera, aun pensativo... aun recordándote. Camino lentamente al comedor, y ahí estás, sentada. Te miro fijamente, tu cuerpo entero malgastado, escondido bajo esta túnica inútil, y maldigo tu apellido, y el hecho de que tengas ese bendito cuerpo tan sensual y esa cabellera que predice tu calor en el acto del placer. Creo que sentiste mi mirada, o tal vez el calor de mi cuerpo y el tuyo advirtió mi presencia en el comedor, pues volteaste bruscamente la mirada, y nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos instantes... Seguí mi camino hasta mi mesa, aún con la vista fija en ti, y ahora con mi mente llena de pensamientos indecorosos donde tu y yo estábamos involucrados.

¡Oh, sexy pelirroja! Me mirabas desde tu mesa cuando te pusiste pie, dejándome ver tus piernas, esa hermosa figura... caminaste hacia las escaleras moviendo las caderas, un vaivén que sugería que quizá, en el lugar a donde estabas yendo, necesitarías mi ayuda para deshacerte de esas ropas...Te detuviste en el último escalón, casi desapareces... pero me miraste y me sonreíste... una chispa de sensualidad y de picardía se escapó entonces entre mis ojos y tus labios...

Tomo entonces lo primero que veo en la mesa y me lo llevo conmigo, aun no he cenado... pero pienso tenerte como postre... ignoro las miradas interrogantes de Goyle y de Crabbe y tomo rumbo hacia la escalera. Pero al llegar no te veo... y me empiezo a desesperar... tenía tantas ganas de sentirte, de hacerte mía por fin, de poseerte... Empiezo a buscaste entre los pasillos, ya la bulla de los demás en el comedor esta muy lejos... y entonces, apareces a la vuelta de un corredor, esperándome... sonriéndome con tanta sensualidad... Inevitablemente se me escapa una sonrisa de respuesta... y me acerco poco a poco a ti y a ese cuerpo tan deseado... empezaba a sentir calor... me doy cuenta entonces de lo que tome del comedor... una manzana roja... la fruta del pecado, tan pecadora como nosotros... Ya nos encontramos frente a frente... y te miro a los ojos, y recorro tu cuerpo con mi mirada... tus senos con sabores a gloria... tus caderas que llevan al paraíso y al infierno en segundos... tu sexo, el jardín del edén... y tus piernas que ya mis manos conocen tan bien... Muerdo entonces la manzana... mientras te miro... sabes que en unos minutos a quien estaré devorando serás tú. Trago entonces el sabor dulce del pecado, y te lo ofrezco... y acercas tus labios sensuales y muerdes como una vampiresa... no me resisto más, dejo a un lado la fruta... ¡al diablo con los pecados! Y me lanzo a tus labios, logrando arrancar un beso, un beso lleno de ansías y de pasión.

_Habana, yo se_

_no podría yo jamás dejarte sola_

_Habana, doy fe_

_tu carruaje de delirios me enamora_

_Habana, por qué,_

_Habana por qué_

_Oh, la locura de los que se perdieron en el mar,_

_las vidas rotas por la sangre aquí y allá,_

_No necesito de nada hoy,_

_solo embriagarme en tu ron_

_y así perder la razón_

_y abrazarte una noche mas_

_Uh, las serpientes al final, la inmensidad,_

_la terrible y poderosa soledad que se adueña del mundo_

Y entonces Draco, me besas, me besas con un toque de desespero, con pasión... rodeas mi cuerpo con tus fuertes brazos, y me llevas hasta la pared... te pegas a mi cuerpo... sabes que quiero sentirte, y quiero que me sientas... mi lengua empieza entonces a jugar con la tuya... nuestras bocas ya son una sola... tus manos ahora en mi trasero hacen que deje escapar un suspiro que lleva tu nombre...

- - Draco –digo entre las caricias y los besos- Draco... –pero tu no escuchas, te concentras en mi cuerpo y en las maravillosas caricias que me das, entonces, separo mi boca de la tuya-

- - ¿Qué sucede Ginny? No me digas ahora que no quieres... sabes que me deseas... y sabes muy bien que es lo que quiero contigo... –dices mirándome interrogante-

- - No... no es nada de eso – digo aun sintiendo tu cuerpo contra el mío y nuestras respiraciones aceleradas- yo también te deseo... –dije dándole un beso furtivo- pero no aquí, no en medio de un pasillo... no donde cualquiera nos puede pillar... No quiero interrupciones esta vez...

¡Ah! Y esa última frase Ginny, tan solo esa última frase me hizo saber que estabas más que lista para ser completamente mía... Te bese, te bese... y ahora con ese beso deje escapar un dejo de... no... esto era únicamente deseo carnal, nada más... no podría permitírmelo...

- - Vamos entonces a... a cualquier lugar... –dije mientras pasaba mis manos por tu espalda, tus cabellos rojos... entonces mis ojos encontraron el lugar - Allá –dije señalando con mi mano libre, la cual rogaba por volver a tu cuerpo, una puerta que daba paso a quién sabe que lugar, pero sería ahí donde serías mía-

- - Esta bien... vamos...

Caminamos entonces con rapidez, no me quitabas una mano de encima... y ese tacto me agradaba... esa desesperación por tenerme cerca de ti, me hacía excitarme cada vez más... Llegamos, abrí la puerta y pasamos... cerré con llave y con un conjuro la puerta, mientras tu hiciste aparecer una cama... pues la habitación estaba completamente sola... Me reí entonces... tanto apuro por tenerme me daban más ganas de saborearte... de sentirte. Te acercaste a mí mientras te quitabas la túnica y empezabas a desabrochar tu camisa, miré tu cuerpo entero... recorrí con mi mirada tu rostro tan malditamente sexy... con un toque malvado que me hacia acercarme a ti, tu pecho musculoso... que atraían mis manos como imanes para acariciarlos... tu erección incitadora... y tus piernas que traían hacia mi a todo ese pedazo de hombre que eres...

Te bese en los labios... te abracé con mis brazos hasta llevarte a la cama... bese tu cuello, y empecé a odiar esas ropas que cubrían tu cuerpo, no podía resistir más... debía ver tu cuerpo desnudo... pareciste leer mi mente pues... empezaste a quitarte tu túnica, te ayude con la camisa... hasta que quedó completamente lejos de tu cuerpo y de la cama... comencé a besar tu abdomen, mientras mis manos, casi con vida propia, fueron en búsqueda del tacto con tus piernas... Empezaste a besar mi pecho, a rozarlo con tu lengua; mientras tus manos acariciaban mi espalda. Mis manos dejaron, con un poco de resistencia y dificultad, de tocar tus piernas, recorrieron tu silueta hasta llegar a tus senos... los acaricié durante unos momentos hasta que sentí que de nuevo tenías demasiada ropa... tu brasier empezaba a estorbarme así que lleve mis manos hasta tu espalda, mientras tu comenzabas ahora a besarme el cuello, y desabroche tu brasier... lo saque delicadamente dejando al descubierto tus pechos, tan provocativos, redondos... no me pude resistir y me lancé a su caza... los bese, lo lamí... y hasta algunos mordiscos les di... arrancando suspiros de tus labios carnosos...

Que sensaciones me regalaban tus labios entre mis senos... y sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío, y tu sexo rozar contra el mío sobre las ropas... todo lo que no fuera nuestras pieles y nuestros besos empezaba a estorbar... tus labios y los míos se encontraron en medio de todas esas caricias para darse un beso, ya menos salvaje... pero aun lleno de pasión, locura, y desenfreno... Sentí entonces tus manos dejar mis senos y bajar hasta el botón de mi falda... sabía lo que vendría, y me gustaba... la desabrochaste, y me la sacaste lentamente... bajando por mis piernas... mientras sentía la yema de tus dedos rozar mi piel... la falda quedaba ahora lejos de nosotros, y subías dándome besos en mis tobillos, mis muslos... que éxtasis... comprendía ahora mucho más porque tenías tan buena fama entre las camas femeninas de Hogwarts, pero eso no importaba ahora... tus manos viajaban por mis piernas al igual que tus labios, yo solo disfrutaba... llegaste entonces hasta mi sexo, sé que podías oler mi excitación... y sé que eso te encantó... me miraste, fuiste hasta mi rostro para robarme un beso, y luego fuiste hasta mi ropa interior... la bajaste por mis piernas... dejándome completamente al desnudo...

_Si no elegimos vivir, yo querría morir_

_Morir en La Habana..._

_Habana a tus pies_

_no sabría como amarte de otra forma_

_Habana a tus pies_

_pasa el tiempo y tu recuerdo no se borra_

_tanto odio tanto amor y tantas cosas,_

_Sólo quiero naufragar,_

_sólo quiero naufragar_

_entre el tango él son y el mambo_

_me devoras._

Y te vi Ginny, al fin, tu cuerpo entero, tu desnudez solo para mi, enteramente mía, para tenerte a mis anchas... y te contemplé durante unos instantes, aun sobre ti, mirándote... supiste entonces que era tu momento de actuar, tus labios besaron mi boca, luego mi cuello... mientras tus manos, que pensé inexpertas, empezaban a soltar el cinturón de mi pantalón, pero contrario a todos mis pensamientos lo hiciste como toda una experta... te ayude a sacarme los pantalones hasta que éstos cayeron al suelo... vi tu rostro y se que te sentiste más excitada al ver mi erección a través de mi boxer... fuiste entonces en su búsqueda y lo hiciste desaparecer entre las otras prendas con una rapidez increíble... estábamos ambos de pie sobre la cama... ahora ambos completamente desnudos... y vi entonces tus cabellos rojos caer sobre tus hombros... tus pechos hermosos... y tu vientre... tus piernas... tu cuerpo ofreciéndoseme enteramente... y mientras te observaba maravillado por tus formas sagradas, me sorprendiste acercándote a mi... y poniéndote en tus rodillas para con tus labios ofrecerme placer... oh... Ginny... y pensar que te creí casi inocente... pero tus labios en mi sexo daban un placer infernal... traído desde el mismísimo infierno... y justo a tiempo sacaste mi sexo de tu boca... sabías que no debías gastarme todo ahí...

Me besaste entonces, un beso arrebatado... y a veces mordías mis labios... me encendías, me encendías cada vez más... tus manos jugaban con mis senos... mientras repartías besos furtivos entre mis labios y mis pezones... empezaste a besarme entonces mi abdomen... mi vientre... hasta llegar a mi sexo... empezaste entonces a jugar en él con tu lengua... besabas, chupabas y lamías mi vagina... absorbiendo todos mis jugos... y de pronto... te detuviste... justo cuando llegaba a la cima del placer... Te miré casi con reproche... pero sabía que era lo que iba a suceder, sabía el motivo de que te detuvieras...

Te miré a los ojos... supe entonces que lo querías tanto como yo... abriste tus piernas dándome paso, y sentí entonces el primer tacto de tu sexo con el mío, piel contra piel... gemiste, y en medio de un beso, entré en tu cuerpo... a la vez que mi lengua entraba en tu boca... quise penetrarte suavemente... una maldita dulzura que no se de dónde salió... pero así lo hice... mientras tu me rodeabas con tu piernas...

Empezaste a moverte dentro de mi... tan suavemente... llenándome de placer... haciendo que deje escapar suspiros y gemidos... mis manos estaban en tu espalda y te atraían hacía mí en cada movimiento... quería sentirte muy dentro de mí... mis caderas se movían al compás de tus movimientos... y así ambos empezamos a movernos en un ritmo mas alocado, más desenfrenado... gimiendo... nuestra respiración acelerada... el sudor de nuestros cuerpos... el calor de tenernos tan cerca... y de pronto... con un beso salvaje, desesperado ,y un último movimiento de nuestros cuerpos estalló el placer... sentí un orgasmo, mi interior se empezó a contraer haciendo que suspirara mientras sentía tus jugos correr dentro de mí... entonces...

- - Ginny –susurraste mi nombre... entre el placer y el cansancio-

- - Draco –arranqué las letras de mis labios para formar tu nombre ...-

_Habana tu piel,_

_tu carruaje de delirios me enamora,_

_entre el tango el son y el mambo_

_tu carruaje de delirios me enamora_

_tanto odio tanto amor y tantas cosas._

_Habana tu piel_

_Habana de piel_

Ahora cansados y complacidos nos besamos... saliste de mí interior delicadamente... nos acostamos uno junto al otro...

Oh Ginny, después de todo eso... recostaste tu cabeza sobre mi pecho... sé que sentías el latir de mí corazón y mi respiración aún acelerados. Tu rostro sobre mi pecho... mi mano acariciando tu cabello, y nuestros cuerpos cansados y desnudos cubiertos por la sábana... tan cercanos... todo ahora tenía un matiz distinto... ya no era solo el deseo, no eran solo nuestros cuerpos...

Ya empezaba a ser algo más...

-----------------------------------------------

¡Ajá¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme un r/r no sean pichirres...

Chaus! Ah! Se me olvidaba... se que la canción dice "Habana..." pero olviden el lugar, y piensen en su lugar en Ginny y en Draco... La canción se llama "Habana" del tío Fito Paez!


End file.
